TDPFH
by Tsukiyo Uchibayashi
Summary: Something that I hope all of you will find funny... A Taisetsu na Himitsu side story


:Tsukiyo walks out in front of a movie screen. She looks out towards an audience made up of April, Kyra, Amy, Otaku Pitcher and several others.: 

Hi everyone!!!! How have you guys been!!!! Well, you may have notice that the summery said that this is a Taisetsu na Himitsu side story. Truthfully, it's a bit more. You see, it all started when I was waiting for a bus to take me from work to school (of course said bus was late, thus causing me to miss a history class with one of my favorite teachers.) Now, I had been sitting at the bus stop contemplating one of the more pondering question in life: Why are they bringing Inu-Yasha out on TV before DVD, when I decided to try and not understand the minds of the mentally impaired and work on an ending for my next chapter of Taisetsu na Himitsu. When I got home, and found out that I had some spare time, I decided to actually re-read my last posted chapter, in order to not screw-up my story's plot, when I noticed something. Something important. Something that made me hit my head in stupidity…

I forgot about my second class.

ANYWAYS, being annoyed, I decided to re-read my entire fic when I noticed something else. And before anymore of you leave, yes it does pertain to the story. What I noticed was…

I forgot to post a chapter.

Yes, all of you. Gasp in the horror of it. Tsukiyo screwed up, very early on in her fic. Now, it wasn't entirely my fault. This chapter was supposed to be a small one, and thus saying, was incredibly hard to write. I have, quite literally, 25 different versions of this chapter on my computer, but not one of them met my high standards of "Man, can I include any of this in my story later on?" guidelines. Of course, this was also when I was having those talks with the Seishi, so naturally, they ended up commenting on each attempt to write anything half way decent. I have brought all of you here, today, so that you may be the privileged ones to see the 25 part documentary on…

The Dinner Party From Hell

Please enjoy. And remember, I have some homemade strawberry muffins (Or from the package, however you wish to interpret this line) waiting for all of you. They're good, just ask April (And yes, I am stalling, how ever did you guess?) 

:Tsukiyo sits down at the side of the stage. The lights go down and a film projector reads of 4,3,2,1 bleep:

The Dinner Party From Hell; Take One

My family arrived at the dinning hall to that of total chaos. Hotohori-sama had yet to arrive, so the Kou family naturally assumed that they had total rule. This is one of the few times that I counted myself fortunate to be so young, that they looked over me for the more mature men in the room. Looking around, I spot the Sou siblings. Miaka-san is in the middle of a fight with one of Tasuki-san's sisters while Tamahome-san is trying to hold them back.

/Good luck, Obake-chan, yer gonna need it!/

!Shut up, Tasuki, I'm busy.!

Behind them, stood the rest of Tamahome-san's family. My eyes briefly catch those of Sou Gyokuran, and embarrassed, I blush and look down; the talk I had with Mitsukake-san still fresh in my mind.

My brother seem to notice my tinted checks, for he snickered and then, not wishing to face the wraith of our Okaa, lead his wife to our part of the table. 

~Oh, Chiriko's in lo~ve, Chiriko's in lo~ve!~

+ Nuriko-san! This is only a piece of fiction! A story! A fabrication of an insane girl 's mind on the subject of watching too many Japanese cartoons, and whom still longs for the freedom of her childhood days and thus refuses to grow and pursue a more meaningful hobby, like studying!+ 

!Yeah, uh-huh, that's why you're blushing. Besides, me thinks he doth protest too much!!

+Oh, well…she is rather…pretty…Nuriko-san, why are you looking at that corner?+

~Chiriko, run. Run very far and very fast.~

+Why? I've only stated a…Ta-Tamahome-san! I…I have to go…NOW!+

!Ack! Don't break anything!!

~Don't worry, I'll follow and make sure they don't either kill each other or cause you to be sued.~

!Finally, peace and quiet. That is, if you don't count the unconscious Tasuki and the fan girls dragging him off…note to self, check all liquors for possible sleeping powder.!

I'm most amazed to say, that the minute Hotohori-sama entered the room, one had only to look down the table in order to be presented with a very quiet and very civil Kou family. For the moment at any rate. As we sit down I become a bit enraged to find Mitsukake-san having a strikingly delightful conversation with my Okaa. It seems to me that

#Da, Tsuki-chan, why did you stop writing?#

!It's just not right…!

# ? #

!Well, it's just that, first of all, the Kou family shouldn't act civil at all, even if Hotohori enters the room and has threatened them before. They should know that Hotohori is just too nice to actually imprison ay Seishi's family members.!

# Hm, Kore wa hontou no da! (Hm, That is true, ya know!) I can't see him doing that either no da.#

!(nodding head) That's right, and besides, number two, Mitsukake shouldn't be hitting on Chiriko's mother. He should still be morning for Shouka and Chiriko's mother is married to Suzakusei-kun! Even if he was interested at this time, she's married to an all powerful God! I personally doubt Mitsukake is suicidal. Well, back to the drawing board.!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:Tsukiyo stands up.:

Okay, so this one wasn't as thrilling, or maybe as funny, but give it time. There are some points as to where I get desperate.

____________________________________________________

Chapter 2 = TDPFH take 2, so please review!!!!


End file.
